


Jake Jensen (The Losers) Drabbles

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [6]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Jake Jensen from the movie 2010 movie "The Losers".They are all Jake Jensen x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Jake Jensen/Reader
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 2





	Jake Jensen (The Losers) Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You're in love with Jake, but he doesn't know it  
> Part of: Promptober

Jake Jensen watches you pace as you wait for it to be your turn to go up onto the karaoke stage.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” you tell him as you pace, wringing your hands. “Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?!” You point at him. “Oh my god, I can’t do this, I’m -”

“Relax,” your best friend says, smiling at you. “You’re here to get out of your shell remember?”

You nod and grab your drink from the bar top. You throw it back and then grab Jensen’s. “I’m waay too sober for this,” you tell him when he starts to object. You throw back his drink and nearly throw up. “Oh my god, what the hell are you drinking?!”

Before he has a chance to answer, your name is announced from the stage and you freeze.

“It’s now or never,” he says, taking his empty glass from you.

You swallow hard and your eyes dart towards the door of the local crab shack that you and Jensen are currently in.

“You can do this,” he whispers to you. “You know the words to the song and half the people who have already performed couldn’t carry a fucking tune and they got standing ovations.”

Hearing your name called again, you nod your head and then make your way to the stage. You feel butterflies in your stomach as you take the stage and take the microphone from the lady who is hosting the karaoke night.

As you wait for the music to start, you look out at the crowd and see that everyone else is talking to their companions while Jensen is standing where you left him at the bar. He gives you two thumbs up and mouths, “You’ve got this”

Little does he know that he is the reason you’re trying to break out of your shell. You’ve been in love with your best friend since before he joined the military and you’d fallen apart when you’d heard he and his team were missing in action and likely dead. Then he’d come home, safe and alive and you’d known that you had to tell him how you felt. But then he’d introduced you to his teammates as his best friend and you’d known you had to get him to see you as more than just his friend.

You see the words begin to scroll across the screen with just a second to spare. You only rely on the words on the screen for a couple lines before you let your love of the song “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” by Whitney Houston take over and you lose yourself in the song.

—-

With an ache in his heart, Jensen watches you leave it all on the stage as you dance and sing your heart out. Listening to you sing about wanting someone to hold you at night, makes his stomach sink with each note. He’d come home wanting to tell you that he loved you, but then he’d chickened out and he’d been kicking himself ever since.

Especially since you’d come to him and asked if he would help you break out of your shell so you could impress guys. He hated the idea that you thought you had to change yourself to attract guys, when he loved you just the way you were. But nevertheless, he had agreed to help you. He’d made the mistake, tonight, of telling his sister that he was taking you out and she’d assumed that meant that the two of you were dating and she’d confessed that she had been waiting for him to date you. He’d been surprised at her confession, but had had to tell his sister that the two of you were going out just as friends.

Even now, over two hours later, he could still recall the heartbroken face that his sister had given him before he’d left her house to go pick you up. He’d thought he’d hid his feelings for you well, but clearly he hadn’t if his sister had known how he felt about you.

Looking up at the stage, Jensen watches as you finish the song on a high note and he can’t help but smile at the wide smile that crosses your face when you finish.

—-

You feel exhilarated as you hop off the stage to a humble applause. The nerves that had plagued you only moments before have completely vanished and you feel like you can do anything you put your mind to.

Weaving through the crowd, you make your way back to Jensen and decide, on a whim, to do something crazy. Walking up to him, you wrap your arm around his neck and pull his face down to yours for the kiss you’ve dreamt about for ages. His arms come around your waist and he pulls you against him, continuing the kiss when you start to pull away.

“Oh my god,” you whisper, breathlessly a moment later when the two of you break apart.

“Yeah,” he says, nodding in agreement. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

You blink at him in surprise and then you slap your hand on his chest. “Jake Jensen! You had better not be -”

He silences you with a kiss and you melt into his embrace.

“I love you,” he whispers when you break apart again. “And I think you love me, too.” Rendered speechless by the events of the last few minutes, all you can do is nod your head. He smiles and leans in for another kiss that you are all too happy to take part in.


End file.
